Chernobyl
MacDonwald Walters Chernobyl (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History MacDonwald Walters in the second child and youngest son of Natalie Walters and a mutant whose real name is unknown to all of his family, but is referred to as Psionic, an infamous member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. As one can imagine, he did not stay around to help take care of his children, yet was not "unopposed to making more" as Natalie would often say. Natalie struggled to raise her children in New York, yet, having been born into a large family of mutants, she had many connections to many members of the X-men, as well as the Brotherhood, he had help when she needed it and none of the children went without. Growing up, Mac was often cared for and taken care of by his older brother,Ricky,and as he got older, did the same for his younger sister Lily when she was born. Life for them continued on this way until Mac was 14, when Psionic visited their home, offering them both a warning and an invitation, saying that soon a few of Natalie's relatives would come to visit them soon to recruit them to join the X-Men, and that if they joined them, he would not hesitate to kill them if tasked to do so. He then offered to allow them to join the Brotherhood. Just as Mac was about to accept, Natalie drove him away. That night, Mac left their home in an attempt to attack the X-Mansion and prove himself worthy to his father. Midways through the trip, he changed his plan and returned home to find Rick there waiting for him. On a nearby table, he noticed gifts from the X-men, different implements of controlling their powers. He took his, a hi-tech belt,said goodbye to Lily, and left, telling his brother that he'd kill him if he tried to stop him When he asked where he was going, Mac simply replied, "To find our father." He wandered the streets for a few years, living in mutant shelters around the area. He eventually gave up and was soon after found by the Young Masters and once he demonstrated his powers, they invited him to join under the code-name Chernobyl, where he still serves now. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Reserved and soft-spoken. Very honest. Classic romantic,flirty and loves to make friends. adventurous and shady. Mac has an immese inferiority complex. He is underhanded, shady and manipulative. However, he is loyal to a fault, and will immediately trust you should be lucky enough to see through him. He is prone to double-talk and deception, but secretly yearns to be accepted and loved by those around him. He is shy around people who do not make a good first impression on him. He is introverted by choice, though he cannot stand to not be around people. This often leads to him being extremely frustrated. Appearance Appearance Julio is a 17 year old Half Venezuelan male. He is 6'3, 205lbs. He is muscular, with a slim build, similar to a dancer. He has dark brown, nearly black hair, and piercing hazel eyes. Equipment He wears a belt created by Forge that allows him to defy gravity and fly, and serves as an anti-radiation device, which absorbs excess radiation from is body, making it easier to be around him without suffering radiation poisoning Powers *'Radiation Absorption & Manipulation:' Mac is a mutant born with the ability to absorb, generate, and manipulate radiation. As a result, Mac's primary superhuman power is the ability to absorb and manipulate high levels of radiation for a number of purposes and effects. In the case of other beings that have received powers based from exposure to radiation, Mac can manipulate the radiant energies of those individuals usually for the purposes of temporarily shutting down their powers. Mac can also purposely lower the levels of radiation within himself. Although he can only do so for short periods of time. *'Energy Blasts:' Mac can expel radiation from himself in a number of ways such as firing blasts of solid radiation in the form of powerful concussive blasts or emitting radiation in the form of intense heat that, at maximum temperature, is said to be hot enough to incinerate a city block. Mac can also purposely generate radioactive energy for the purposes of generate extremely bright light, bright enough to cause at least temporary blindness *'Hard Radiation:' Mac can also emit high levels of "hard" radiation from his body toward others. This has the effect of causing extreme disorientation and nausea in other people and,with more effort, Mac can emit high enough levels of hard radiation to facilitate radiation poisoning. *'Force Fields:' Mac can manipulate the radioactive energy of his body to generate solid force fields around his body. While in these fields, Mac is very well protected from most forms of attacks. The force fields are powerful enough to withstand multiple blows before sustaining damage. *'Superhuman Strength:' Mac can channel the radioactive energies in his body for the purpose of temporarily increasing his strength to superhuman levels. At his peak, Mac can increase his strength sufficiently to lift at least 2 tons. Trivia *Mac will go into a nearly blind rage if you refer to him as MacDonwald. *Mac is the middle child of three. *Despite being his enemy, Mac still has a great deal of love and respect for his older brother, Rick *Both his older brother and younger sister are highly resistant to his powers, almost to the point of being immune. However, their powers have the same level of effect on him. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Young Masters